The Importance of Father Son Bonding
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Did you find it odd that Charlie and Edward never had a good decent talk before Charlie gave Bella away at the wedding in Breaking Dawn, any Dad I know would've wanted to know more than just the guys name. Here's my take on that.
1. Why Should I?

I sat up in Bella's room and waited for her to finish dinner with her father. I couldn't help but listen to the conversation below as I waited.

"I just don't see why I should give you my blessing Bella." Charlie's voice said and I sighed. While Bella had _finally _agreed to marry me she didn't feel comfortable doing against her father's wishes neither did I in all honesty but if he didn't give it we were just going to have to do without.

"Because Dad it's your job to look after me and make sure I'm happy right?" she asked, I sat up a little bit wondering where she was going with this.

"Of course it is."

"Well the only way I can go on to lead a happy life is if it is with Edward. Dad I love him and I know you think I have no clue what love is and believe I know that it is how you think don't say otherwise I know that when he's gone I'm not right."

"You seem alright now."

"Because I know I'll talk to him before I go asleep tonight, Dad I know this isn't the ideal situation and believe me I never thought I would be getting the r added to my title before I graduated college at least but Edward and I talked about this in great detail, we've gone over every scenario possible and Dad I agree with him marriage is the best way forward for us." She said and my silent heart almost leapt out of my chest.

She agreed with me? She must have forgotten I was here.

"Bella do you even know him?"

"Of course I do."

"Fine tell me some things you know about Edward Cullen."

"He's adopted."

"Every in town knows that." Charlie began but Bella hushed him.

"No he was adopted a long time ago by Esme and Carlisle, his real surname is Masen but he uses it as a second middle name, the first one is Antony. He was named after his father Edward Snr and his mother's name was Elizabeth. He was an only child before he came to the Cullens and he is the oldest of their adopted children." Bella said and I smiled, attentive and managed to tell the real story without giving too much away. She didn't lie she just didn't elaborate.

Smart.

"Where's he originally from?" he asked.

"Chicago." Bella answered.

"I thought the Cullens came from Alaska."

"The Cullens do the Masen however were from Chicago." She said slowly.

I think Alice has been influencing her too much.

"What else?"

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Because I can't give you away to some guy I only know by face Bella. I know a few things about Edward and they are his surname, his family's names, he drives a Volvo and that he's always punctual. The rest is what I hear from people in the school and that's just he's well behaved. Bella when you walk out that door with him you walk out with a stranger to me."

"Dad..." Bella began but it was Charlie's turn to interrupt her.

"I don't know the boy and if you want my blessing that's gonna have to change." Charlie said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Meaning?" Bella asked.

"Get him over here tomorrow and I'll spend the day with him and see what I think."

"I have a dress fitting tomorrow." Bella interjected.

"My point exactly." Charlie stated.

It was then I realised what Charlie wanted, he wanted to grill me, tomorrow alone. When Bella couldn't stop him.

So not going to be fun.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Agh! I can't believe he's doing this." Bella fumed as she paced back and forth in my room. Alice had brought her over this morning and I was due in the Swan residence in the next half an hour.

"Bella it's alright." I said smiling.

"No it isn't he's doing this to get under my skin. If Alice doesn't see the wedding for one second I am going to kill him."

"Why wouldn't Alice see the wedding?" I asked.

"Because he'll say something that will get you thinking and Lord knows that's never good especially when I'm not there to tell you otherwise. It will have catastrophic repercussion let me tell you." She said ranting so I stood up and took hold of her shoulders.

"Nothing is going to happen." I said slowly.

"Don't make me get Alice in here to hit you." She warned and I chuckled.

"Everything's going to be fine." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Fine but if he tries to shoot you play dead and I'll meet you at the state line." She said the seriousness in her voice had me sceptical for a moment. But just a moment.

"Will do Love." I told her before kissing, I let myself fall into the kiss a bit more than I should have but with the wedding approaching I was trying to let my guard down a little bit so it wouldn't come as much off a shock when we were together on our honeymoon. "I better get going." I told her and she sighed. "I'll see when Alice drops you back home later?"

"Sure." She said before leaning up to kiss me again.

"I love you Bella." I told her and she smiled.

"I love you too Edward."

"Yes we all love each other dearly now come on Bella get you little human butt into my room." Alice said coming into my room.

"If I didn't know you any better Alice I'd ask what you intentions are. Taking my fiancée locking her in your room and taking her clothes off after you just commented on her butt." I laughed while Bella shook her head.

"I'll leave that scenario to you perverted 108 year old virgin brain. Now come on Bella we're picking your underwear for the wedding night." She said pulling Bella out of my arms and I groaned.

"See I don't think you two realise that while it's hilarious watching you torture each other it's a bit embarrassing for me." Bella stated and Alice and I laughed. "Laugh it up Alice you won't be so happy when I refuse to play Bella Barbie with you and you." She said pointing at me "Well you've got to go spend the day with Charlie so I suppose that's punishment enough." She said before disappearing with Alice from the room.

Still laughing I walked downstairs and got into the Volvo. I took my time getting to Charlie's, I was a bit nervous about today but I wasn't going to let on to Bella about that now was I?

As I pulled up outside the Swan residence I parked behind Bella's truck. The cruiser was in the drive way so I knew he was home. Pulling my hood up like any normal teenager would do in the rain I got out of the car and jogged up the front steps of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to answer.

When he did he had his game face on. Oh the joys of being in love with the Police Chief's daughter. Only daughter at that.

"Hello Chief Swan, Bella told me you wanted to see me today?" I asked, be polite and breathe Edward this should be a walk in the park.

"Yeah come on in." He said opening the door wider. I stepped into the familiar house but without Bella's heartbeat which had become my personal metronome I was lost. "You can hang your coat up there. I know Bella and Alice would kill me if you got the flu or something before the... upcoming weeks." Charlie said and I nodded.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Well Edward to be honest I want to know a bit more about the guy my daughter is getting married to. I know you've asked me for my blessing but I can't give it to a complete stranger."

"I understand that completely, what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Anything, really. I know you're a good kid. I do. You and Bella have made some mistakes which is only human but maybe if I knew you a bit more I would be only to understand this desire you have to get married at such a young age I might add. So Bella tells me you were born in Chicago?"

"Yes, my parents and I lived just outside the city." I said.

Again not lying, just not elaborating.

"And you're really Edward Jr?" He asked.

"Yes Edward is a name that goes back a long way in my family on my father's side so he and my mother felt it was only natural to name their first born who was a boy Edward." I explained. Still not lying.

"How old were you when they died?" he asked.

"Two." I explained. Lie number one.

"Do you mind if I ask of what?"

"Trying to find out if there are any hereditary diseases Sir?" I asked trying to put in some humour.

"I need to know these things. If I know young marriages I know babies follow soon after, if there's not already one on the way that is." Charlie stated and I felt my throat close.

"There isn't." I said and he nodded. "And there probably won't be." I didn't want to say most definitely there won't be, he would probably have a fit.

"So what did they die of?"

"Car crash."

"Were you in the car?"

"Yes. I was in hospital for a long time. Carlisle was my doctor but the state wouldn't let him adopt me as he wasn't married. But once he met Esme he came back for me." I explained.

"What did you mean by 'there probably won't be.'?" He asked and I sighed. "I need to know Edward. I have to look after Bella's well being and if there's anything that will hurt her I need to know."

Trying to come up with a valid excuse in my head for why I wouldn't be able to give Bella a child I could only come up with one. "Unfortunately Sir, do to some exposure to radiation after my accident with my parents I am sterile." I said just more and more lies.

"Does Bella know?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And she still accepted?" he asked.

"She knew before I asked her." I explained and Charlie nodded. "Sir did you bring me here today to interrogate me or to get to know me, because as of now it feels like an interrogation." I said and Charlie nodded.

"Sorry I was just curious." He said.

"It's okay I just wanted to know."

"You don't know what it's like until you have one Edward. I know you and Bella may not have kids the 'normal' way." He said putting air quotes around normal "But if you adopt or foster or artificial whatever... you'll know. Your world changes."

"I don't know if my world could take another change." I laughed.

"What changes have you gone through you're what eighteen, nineteen?"

"Nineteen." I said thinking back to what it said on my driver's license. "But Sir your daughter has changed my world significantly."

"Really?" he asked "How so?"

"Most people don't get this." I explained but he looked like he wanted to know "She's got this aura around her that just... I don't know... it meshes with mine."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Like from day one when we were paired together in Biology class..."

"Who was your teacher?" he asked.

"Mr. Banner." I said.

"He's on my people to kill list now." Charlie said with a chuckle "I'm kidding, but since you were in Biology class..."

"It just worked. I know it's a teenage cliché to think no one understands you but truly I never opened up before I met Bella. She bring out the best in people even though she doesn't realise it."

"You talk about her like she's a religious icon or something..." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Not as much reverence as that." I said with a smirk. "But the devotion for her is there along with the adoration."

"Hm." Charlie said "I'm beginning to like you." He said.

"Thank you Sir." I said.

"Call me Charlie Son." He said and I nodded. "So if memory serves me correct you like baseball right?"

"Yeah, my family and I play from time to time."

"What position?" he asked.

"Pitcher sometimes but most of the time I'm out field. My brother's have hard hits so if you got the speed you sent after the ball." I explained.

"I can see that. What's your team?"

"Sometimes I play homage to my home state but I suppose when in this house the answer in the answers is the Mariners?" I answered and Charlie nodded.

"Good answer. So what else do you do beside from lurk around outside until I let you in here?"

"Camping is a big thing for my family. My brother's thought it was great when Bella started working at Newton's because whenever we needed new equipment it was always 'Send Edward he won't mind."

"Did you?"

"Mike is a bit of a pain but who am I to pass up an opportunity to spend time with your daughter Charlie." I said and he nodded.

"True. I say being with Bella you've got to read something along the classic lines right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I enjoy reading. If I could get Bella to read something that wasn't Bronte or Shakespeare I would be very happy with myself." I said to which Charlie laughed.

"I know how you feel the amount of times I've found her asleep on top of her copy of Wuthering Heights... She'll kill me for saying this but that thing is probably held together by drool at this stage."

"My point exactly. It's like fine I will read two pages of Heathcliff's rambling to you if you would please just something else."

"You read to each other."

"When she's tired." I explained. "Sometimes my brother and I will get back from camping early and the girls will be recovering from their girlie night and it's all I can do to keep her awake."

It was then Charlie's phone went off.

"Just one second Edward." He said before talking into the phone.

"Hey Hon." He said and I could hear Bella's voice in the background.

"He still there or have you sent him running?" Bella asked and Charlie chuckled.

"Nah he's still here." Charlie said and I laughed knowing I was only supposed to hear his side of the conversation

"Right do you want me home for dinner later?"

"Sure. Edward are you gonna stay for dinner?""

"Dad I'm sure you will have wore him out by then." Bella's voice said quickly.

"I'm not torturing the poor boy; he can stay for dinner right Son?"

"Um... sure why not?" I asked realising I wasn't getting out of this.

"See Bells, he might as well find out if he likes your cooking or not now."

"I'm warning you Swan." Bella teased and Charlie laughed.

"Get back to trying on your dress and tell Esme Edward won't be home until later." Charlie said.

"Right Dad. Love you."

"Love you too Hon." He said before hanging up. "You'd think I was roasting you over a spit." He said laughing.

"She does have the tendency to over think." I said.

"Tell me about it." He shrugged "Get's it from my mother I'm convinced. Nothing could ever just happen it had to be planned meticulously until you couldn't plan it no more."

"Interesting." I said.

"Edward are you any good at fixing cars?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"I'm not the best mechanic but I know my way around the engine." I said and he nodded.

"I told Bella I would get her truck looked at." He said shaking his head.

"It's dead isn't it?"

"As a doornail." Charlie said shaking his head. "But I need to make it looked like I tried, Do you have any clue why she is so stubborn over that thing."

"Emmett and Jasper make fun of it; I think it's her pride." I answered standing up. We walked out to the truck and I lifted the hood. "I know Jacob built this himself but I think there's gum holding a part of it together." I said frowning at it.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks if you get in a small accident in it."

"Then I'll be the one blamed." I said shaking my head. "I should take the stereo out though." I said hoping into the front seat.

"Does it still work?" Charlie asked as looked into the cab of the truck.

"It's only a year old." I told him flicking it on. Turns out Bella had the c.d player on when she turned off the truck last, the sounds of her lullaby filled the cab and I smiled.

"I'll give her one thing she's got a great taste in music." Charlie said and my smile got bigger "You look like you ate the canary."

"I'm just surprised you've never heard this before." I said.

"Should I have?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Bella's Lullaby." I said as I reached into the glove compartment to find the c.d case.

"You wrote this?" he asked pointing to the stereo.

"Yeah. Bella told me she was having trouble sleeping and she liked to listen to music before she went to bed. According to Alice it puts her out like a light." I shrugged as I ejected the c.d.

"So you wrote it, who's playing it?"

"That would be me." I said as I got the screwdriver and began dismantling the stereo.

"You play piano."

"Since I was seven." I told him getting annoyed that I had to do this slowly.

"So you're a musician?" he asked.

"Just the piano and the guitar Charlie. I grabbed the wrong one could you get me a Phillips?" I asked realising my mistake.

"Here." Charlie said handing me the Phillips "When did you write her the lullaby?" he asked.

"Um when we first started hanging out."

"So before you liked her?"

"I've always liked her Charlie it was more before I knew I love her." I said pulling the stereo out of the space with ease before careful detaching the wires.

"You're something else Son I can tell you that much."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah. It's a good thing." Charlie said as we walked back inside. As we did Alice's Porsche pulled up in the driveway.

"Look Bella I told you he was still alive." Alice laughed as they got out of the car. "Charlie Swan you better have gotten that suit for me."

"I'm getting it." Charlie said "Just give me a second Son."

"Sure thing Charlie." I said as Bella walked up the steps. Alice and she looked sideways at each other.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. I told you it would be fine." I said rolling my eyes, before realising I still had the stereo in my hands.

"The trucks dead isn't?" Alice asked a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah." I said trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"You took a part the truck?" Bella asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, just the stereo. You're not going to be able to sell it."

"Maybe the Chevy museum would buy it." Alice said and I smirked.

"Here you go Alice." Charlie said coming down the stairs. He saw Bella pouting and rolled his eyes. "It's dead Bells."

"A couple of hours together and you turn my own father against me?" She said towards me with a scoff and I laughed.

"Charlie was already a member of the cause before I got here." I told her as she took the stereo out of my hands she peered into the c.d slot and I held out the c.d case to her. "I ejected it before I took it out of the car."

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"So does the dress fit?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie she looks like an angel in it." Alice said while belting out the lyrics of I'm A Little Tea Pot in her head. Touché Alice touché.

"She always does." Charlie said smiling at her daughter. "You staying for dinner Alice?"

"Wish I could, believe me I do," She said her thoughts now away from the dress smug "But Jasper is taking me out to get something tonight." She said. _There's a bit of mountain lion population explosion._

Something to look forward to.

"Oh well some other time then." Charlie said.

"Sure. Bye guys." Alice said before walking away. Bella walked in ahead of us and went up to her room.

"She's pouting." Charlie said and I shrugged.

"The trucks a bit of a sore spot between the two of us."

"Oh really?" he asked leaning against the door frame "Is it because Jake made it?"

"No, believe me I have bigger things to be caring about then who built the thing. I just think she would benefit from something that goes the speed limit."

"True." Charlie said as Bella came back down the stairs.

"Whoever broke it fixes it." She said.

"It's dead." I told her and she shook her head.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings." Bella said.

"She sang earlier." Charlie said as I followed Bella into the kitchen.

"Fine." Bella said with a sigh "But you can get that smug smile off your face."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Edward." She said and I looked at her innocently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about love?" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked.

"He made me promise him that once Old Red died he got to buy me a new car."

"Got to?"

"Yes." She huffed as she began to pull the stuff out for the meal. She was going her revenge through this I could tell.

"You're going to buy her a car? The cruiser's looking a little dead, wanna make me promise anything?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Just a wedding gift I want to give her." I told him and Bella watched the interaction between the two of us. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at our exchange.

"What Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not a big conspircist." She said and I internally scoffed, yeah right "But I want to know which one the aliens took. My vote is on you Dad." She said.

"Why me?"

"Because he just said wedding and you didn't cringe." She said and Charlie shrugged.

"Ah he's not so bad Bells." Charlie said as he got a beer from the fridge. "Games on." Charlie said "You coming?"

"Be in a minute." I said before he walked out of the room.

"Mind control isn't it." Bella stated once he was out of an earshot.

"What is?" I asked.

"How are you doing this? I couldn't even get him to agree to go to a suit fitting the other week and now he's talking about the wedding like it's going fishing next week." She said. "You can tell me if it is."

"I love you, you insane woman." I said kissing her quickly.

"So it is mind control." She said and I laughed.

"What are you cooking?"

"You're favourite." She said with an evil smile.

"Who was the one who advised you on this 'favourite'?"

"Emmett." She said smirking and I paled.

"Remember when I said I love you." I told her.

"Go watch the game I'll call you both when it's ready." She said her evil smile getting bigger.

I sighed giving up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, your daughter though likes to remind me who's really in charge sometimes." I said.

"What did she do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Her and Emmett apparently had sharing time this afternoon. That's never good. Payback for the truck."

"She still think it's a big conspiracy?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let her. She's her mother's daughter."

"Renee a conspircist?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You've met Renee right?" he asked a suttle laugh behind his question.

"Suppose." I answered before we quieted down to watch the baseball game. "I've changed my mind I'm going back to the Cubs." I said after watching the horrible first half.

"Right behind you." Charlie said shaking his head. Bella came into the living room holding a new beer for Charlie must be a routine.

"Who's winning?" she asked looking between Charlie and I.

"Not us." Charlie said and she nodded.

"By a lot?"

"Yeah." I answered and again she nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour or so."

"Okay Hon." Charlie said taking a swig out of his beer. "Oh come. How did he miss that?"

I sighed and shook my head "All pretty boys these days whoever can buy their way in the most. Makes you long for the old days." I said and Bella hit my arm before Charlie gave me an odd look.

"Old days?" and I realised what I had said.

"I used to watch the old games with my Grandpa before he died." I said, not entirely a lie. My grandpa took me to a game or two before his death. "Recording of them like."

"Of course." Charlie said before turning his attention back to the screen while I mouthed thank you to Bella who smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

Charlie and I discussed player stats and made comments at the poor playing until Bella came into the room again.

"Guys dinners ready." She said and I stood up following her into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" I asked as I smelled the air in the room.

"I told you your favourite." She said evilly as she pointed to a plate of... she didn't... she wouldn't... no.

There it sat in front of me.

Lasagne.

We meet again.

An ill fated dinner party we were forced to go to for the benefit of a hospital where Esme, Carlisle and myself didn't end so well when we were forced to choke down some of this nasty stuff. It was a combination of all things wrong with human meals.

"Is this your Nana Meyer's recipe?" Charlie asked.

"Yup." Bella said "Everybody got enough?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." I said as she sat down beside me and picked up her fork. "Is that your mother's side?"

"Yeah, Isabella gives the hint that there's some Italian in me somewhere right?" she asked and I laughed. Charlie watched us very discreetly I'll give him that but he watched us.

"So when is your Mom flying in?" I asked eating another mouthful.

"Next week. She's gonna stay in the hotel but from the way her and Esme have been yapping on the phone to each other she'll end up crashing in your living room probably. Were you aware of the new relationship between the two?"

"I was." I said "I tend to leave the room when those conversations are going on though. There's so much talk about flowers I can take Love." I said.

"I know how you feel. I picked the cake out."

"Without him?" Charlie asked.

"Nah I put my choices in to Alice last night when they first arrived." I said covering quickly. Bella knew she could pick whatever she wanted when it came to the food the rest of us in my house didn't really care.

"Oh right."

"Which one did you pick?"

"The white one that had the chocolate cake in on the inside."

"They were all white."

"So I thought. Apparently the others were off white or cream." Bella said. "I love your sister. I really do but she's nuts."

"I've been telling you this for awhile but you've refused to see it any other way." I said and Charlie had a smile spread across his lips.

"What Dad?" Bella asked as she reached over to my plate and pulled some food over to her plate while he was partially distracted. His thoughts made me smile.

"Nothing. You were hungry." He said gesturing to the plate.

"It was great." I said shrugging, his eyes then drifted to Bella's plate.

"You feeling okay?"

"They've been force feeding me cake all day." Bella said patting her stomach. "You're lucky I haven't thrown up yet.

"Right." He said he then looked at his watch. "I better get going Bells. Gonna go down to La Push for an hour or two." He said.

"Sure Dad." Bella said nodding.

"Nice seeing you Edward." He said. "Don't hesitate in coming over."

"Mariners play the Cubs next week." I said and he laughed.

"You're on."

"Seeya Charlie." I said as he walked out the door. Once he was gone I turned and looked at Bella.

"It was Emmett." She said holding hands in up in surrender.

I shook my head.

"You want to go empty it?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll be back down in a minute." I said before heading up to the bathroom.

Once I was finish with my bulimic activities I walked back downstairs to find Bella cleaning up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "I say if I was human I'd really appreciate your cooking." I laughed and she giggled.

"Well at least I got my payback." She said pulling her ring off and leaving it on the windowsill. "I don't want it to fall down the drain. I've lost more than enough things that way." She explained and I nodded. "What were you smiling at all the way through dinner?"

"You caught that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on tell me." She said as she scrubbed the dishes.

"Charlie's thoughts."

"What about them?" she asked.

"He saw us making it." I told her.

"Huh?"

"Most people don't think we'll last because we're meaning you are so young but seeing it in Charlie's mind was something else."

"So does that mean...?" she asked and I nodded.

"I got Charlie's blessing."

"Oh thank God. I was afraid I was going to have to get you, Jasper and Emmett to tie him into the back of the Jeep to get him to the wedding." She said leaning against my chest. "I love you." She said leaning up and kissing me.

"I love you too." I said.

And just like that all the pieces fell into places.

For it to all almost fall apart.

**So what did you think?**

**This is a two shot.**

**Part One – Before Breaking Dawn.**

**Part Two – After Breaking Dawn.**

**Let me know what you think of Part One.**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Ah That's Why

"Edward let me drive." Bella said grabbing the keys from my hand.

"No Bella I'm driving." I said trying to reach for them but as I did she distracted me by kissing me. "You don't play fair."

"Get the Baby." She said and I rolled my eyes as I went back inside to find Rosalie getting Renesmee's coat.

"You ready to go?" I asked Renesmee.

"We're going to see Grandpa Charlie." She explained and I nodded.

"Here Edward" Rose said handing me the little brown raincoat.

"Thank you." I said kneeling down in front of my daughter. "Now what are the rules when visiting Grandpa Charlie?" I asked as I held the coat out for her to slide her arms in.

"No talking." She said and I nodded.

"And?"

"Don't walk, stay in yours or Momma's arms." She said.

"She has it Edward just relax." Esme said and I smiled, for the first time in my life I could just relax. I didn't know what to do with myself. I slid the zipper up on the little coat before taking hold of Renesmee's hand.

"Bye Nana, Auntie Rose." She said waving her free hand.

"Bye little one." They said before I walked out the front door.

"Where's Momma?" she asked and I pointed to the car "Momma's driving?"

"Apparently." I said as we walked over to the car. "Bella Love did you strap in the seat?" I asked.

"It's in the trunk." Bella said "What coat does she have on?"

"The brown one." I called as I lifted the seat out of the trunk and strapping it in before lifting Renesmee up into it.

"Okay." Bella said. "You ready to go see Grandpa?" she asked Renesmee who nodded happily. "Did Daddy go over the rules?"

"Yup." Renesmee said as I got into the passenger seat.

"Why did you want to drive?" I asked.

"Because you never let me drive." She said.

"Drive your own car." I told her.

"What happened to what's mine is yours?" she asked reversing and turning down the lane away from the house.

"You have two cars." I reminded her.

"I like the Volvo."

"What's a Volvo?" Renesmee asked.

"A type of car. This is a Volvo." I explained and she nodded. I sighed and turned on the radio. Listening to any random song Bella sang along and Renesmee tried to copy her. I laughed at my two girls.

Never in a million years did I think I could have a life like this. Driving with _my wife _to _my in laws _with _our daughter _in the back of the car. The idea was surreal really.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked driving slowly.

"The Chief's not on duty." I commented teasing her.

"Yeah but how embarrassing would it be to get a ticket from Mark on the way to visit the Chief. They would never let me live it down." Bella said.

"Who's Mark?" Renesmee asked.

"Grandpa Charlie is the Police Chief right?" I explained and she nodded "Mark is the deputy Police Chief which means he's second in command."

"So he's like Leah." Renesmee said.

"Yeah but he's not a bi..." Bella began but stopped when Renesmee looked at her "Yeah but he doesn't change into a wolf." Bella said I smirked.

"I get it." She said as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Momma what's that?" she pointing to the Chevy truck which hadn't been moved yet.

"A testament to your Daddy and Me." Bella said and Renesmee looked at her funny I snorted.

"That was a source of aggravation."

"Compared to the others we had it wasn't that bad." Bella reminded me.

"True." I said you couldn't deny that.

"So what is it?" Renesmee asked.

"It's Momma's old car." I told her.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"It's dead." I murmured.

"I wonder if I could pay to get the entire refitted." Bella said looking at her truck.

"To annoy Rose?" I asked.

"Why not? Emmett would get a kick out of it." She said as she climbed out of the car laughing. I reached into the back and pulled Renesmee out of the back seat and sat her on my hip.

"Comfy?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. Bella pulled a bag with Renesmee's cup in it out of the back and linked hands with me as we walked up the steps.

"Dad?" Bella asked as we walked into the house.

"_How come Momma didn't knock?" _Renesmee asked me through her thoughts and I laughed.

"Momma never knocks when she walks in here, this used to be her house too." I explained and the little girl nodded.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie's voice asked as he came down the stairs.

"Unless all the kids are waltzing into your house calling you Dad." Bella said smiling at him.

"Very funny Bella." He said pulling her into a hug "How are you? You look... better." He said and Bella nodded.

"I'm great." She said genuinely and for once I could agree with her things were absolutely great.

"Hey Edward how are you Son."

"I'm good Charlie." I said.

"Hello Honey." He said before gesturing to me to hand him Renesmee. I happily handed her to her Grandpa who made a big fuss of her. "You've gotten so much more so grown up since I saw you last." He said while I wrapped my arm around Bella. I had found since the showdown with the Volturi the other day I needed to be with one or both of them at all, touching off one of them. It was to prove it was all real I think. I pressed my lips to the top of Bella's head before she lead me over to the couch and put Renesmee's bag on the floor.

"So how have you been Dad?" Bella asked watching me play with our daughter with a giant smile on her face.

"I've been great." He said. "Well really you've had me worried sick. Again. But I have a feeling it was need to know so I'll let it go. You look good though now. Whatever it was is over right?"

"Yeah Charlie's it over." I said reassuring him. Bella grabbed hold of my hand with hers and held it tightly.

"Well I'm glad." He said and Bella nodded.

_Daddy I'm thirsty. _Renesmee told me through her thoughts and I nodded. "Bella Renesmee hasn't drank anything all day do you think we should give her some water or something?" I asked and Bella eyed me before realising what I was saying.

"Oh right. Come here Baby Girl before Grandpa Carlisle lays it thick on Daddy for not getting you your RDA's." Bella said lifting the little girl out of her father's arms.

"RDA's?" Charlie asked.

"Recommended Daily Allowances." I said pulling the tin sippy cup out of the 'diaper' bag. Renesmee wore diapers for two weeks by the time we had gotten it down pat on the changing she was potty trained. A parent's dream I suppose. The bag was handy though as it allowed us to bring the sippy cups along with other things we might need for her. I handed Bella the cup.

"Is that formula, you should hit it up." Bella said.

Formula had become code for blood in our house.

"Do you want another cup?" Charlie asked.

"Nah this is microwavable." I said standing up and heading into the kitchen. Charlie followed me in and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"So what happened to you being sterile?" he asked and I shook my head as I leaned against the counter. I heard Bella chuckle in the living room. "I'm just curious."

"I thought you were going to believe what we wanted you to believe." I said waiting for the microwave to finish heating up the blood.

"As I said just curious."

"If I told you a small miracle would you believe it?" I asked.

"Can I say I told you so?"

"How so?"

"Remember that day you came here and we talked?" he asked and I nodded.

"I told you, you would have a kid someday. Didn't think it would be so quick and all but I did tell you."

"You told me."

"How did your world take the second change?" he asked and I heard Bella sit up.

"You were right about that. It did change. Again." I said as the microwave dinged. "I better get this in." I said and Charlie nodded.

"I just have to make a quick phone call." He said I gave him his privacy by walking into the living room and sitting beside my wife.

"You coming to Daddy?" I asked and Renesmee nodded as she climbed over Bella's lap to mine.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"What?" I asked in return as Renesmee took the tip of her sippy cup into her mouth. "No teeth." I reminded her and she nodded.

"What you and Dad were talking about, what change?"

"Well you changed it the first time."

"I did?" Bella asked leaning on her elbow watching me with our daughter.

"Of course Bella. I didn't go around saving random people from being hit by vans and writing them lullabies before you." I said. "Although I've never know anybody so unlucky to have a truck fly across an entire parking lot and almost hitting them."

"And the second?"

"Isn't obvious?" I asked looking down at Renesmee. "Everybody says having a baby changes your world but I never thought it could be that much different. Sure you were responsible for another person but you still got up every day and did what you had to do. But it changes how you think. You made that change the minute you connected the dots to discover you were pregnant but for me it wasn't until I felt her kick against my hand through your skin." I told her truthfully "And then it didn't even hit with until I had her in my arms. When she finally was a real person to me."

"Right." Bella said gently stroking Renesmee's face. While Bella was a strong newborn she still wasn't so great about feeding Renesmee in front of her father. I understood and also it gave me special time with my little girl so I didn't mind.

"That was the station I had to call did you hear about the three murderers last week?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Three bodies found, damn animal is back." Charlie muttered.

_The bad men?_ Renesmee's voice asked.

"We wouldn't know we were sort of preoccupied." Bella said quickly taking Renesmee out of my arms; it was a comfort thing for her to be holding her. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist again.

"Was terrible. I won't say much as not to scare the little one but it wasn't pretty." Charlie said. "Anything to do what you were 'preoccupied' with?" he asked.

"I don't know." Bella said.

"If we did we would tell you Charlie." I added and he nodded.

"You kids staying for dinner?" he asked changing the topic of discussion.

"Is that your way of asking me to cook?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Man can't live on pizza alone Bella." He stated. "Come on we all haven't had dinner in ages." He said and we were trapped.

"Sure." Bella said with a fake smile on her face. "I'll start cooking." She said "You want to come and help Momma cook?" she said to Renesmee who nodded.

"Have fun." I said with a smirk. She would have to endure what she put me through twice over.

"Hey Dad do you have the ingredients for Lasagne?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes at her. She didn't have as big an aversion to human food as she cooked for the pack all the time and I knew she was messing with me.

"That would be great Bells." He said excitedly.

"I'll make two and put one in the freezer." She said and he smiled brightly at her. She disappeared into the kitchen with Renesmee.

"So watch any good games recently?" he asked.

"Not really. I wanted to watch the football game at Thanksgiving but we had the guys from La Push up. Those boys can eat."

"Don't mention Jacob Black and his freaky friends to me. Eat like... well... wolves." He said with a shudder.

"I know." I said shaking my head "I don't think Esme has ever shopped so much and she had three teenage boys at the one time." I added.

"I was in Billy's the other week and Jacob and Seth came in whispered something to him ate everything in the fridge and then told Billy they were heading over to Sue's for some dinner. I had to remind Jacob to go to the store for his father before he left."

I could hear Bella and Renesmee giggling in the kitchen as they made dinner and I looked through Renesmee's mind to find out the source of their giddiness.

Apparently as Bella had tried to open the jar it cracked and the girls were giggling while trying to hide the mess. I shook my head at that. Even when she was an immortal Bella managed to be a klutz.

But soon the laughter died down and I heard Bella say something along the lines of 'Auntie Alice is gonna kill me' followed by Renesmee's laugh.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Charlie asked.

"Renesmee must have gotten sauce on her clothes. Bella and I don't particularly care she's a child she'll get dirty, Alice on the other hand... I think we brought a change of clothes, we can hide the other ones in the trunk of the car."

"Speaking of cars what happened to Bella's tank?" he asked and I smirked.

"She made me send it back. I wanted to keep it after... her... I mean when Renesmee was born but she told me she didn't need it. She's driving a Ferrari now, well when she's not stealing my car." I said.

"You have the money to buy my daughter a Ferrari and you drive a Volvo?" he asked.

"It's a family car Charlie." I said pretending to think it was a snub. "Only kidding that's just the car I liked when we were picking them out. It's not too flashy either which was good especially when you live in a small town. It was ridiculous how many new 'friends' Alice got when she pulled up in the Porsche." I explained.

"What other cars are you all driving?" Charlie asked.

"Well Rose has a Mercedes Convertible. Bella has the Ferrari. Emmett has that huge Jeep. Alice the Porsche, Jasper has a BMW and Carlisle had a Mercedes Benz." I explained. "And for my eighteenth I got the Vanquish."

"As in an Aston Martin?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And you drive the Volvo?"

"Dad let the Volvo go." Bella yelled from the kitchen.

"She has bat hearing." Charlie muttered and I chuckled, not exactly _bat_. "Who has the Ducati?"

"Jasper, Emmett and I have one each. I got it when Bella and Jacob were..." I began but Charlie grimaced. "I don't go on it often. But it's fun." I explained and he nodded.

"So if you were to move how to hell would you move all those cars?" he asked.

"I'll let you know if I figure out." I said with a laugh.

"No wonder your brother's poked fun at Bella's truck."

"Did I tell you about my idea for the truck?" Bella said coming back into the room with Renesmee on her hip, as predicted there was a streaked of sauce down her chin and on her jeans.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked as my daughter leaned over to me.

Renesmee shook her head and giggled.

"What Alice doesn't know won't hurt her." Bella said.

"What are you plans for the truck?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to call the Chevy people and have them send out the entire engine of a new Chevy, get Rose, Emmett and Jake to pull out the old one and reinstall the new one. My get Rose to tinker around with a bit..."

"Rose? As in Blonde Rosalie? Your sister?" he asked turning to me.

"She's the mechanic of the family, for some strange reason." I said sitting Renesmee between my legs.

"As I was saying get her to tinker around with it. Get a new bumper and weld it on this time. Not stick it on with glue and a prayer..."

"How did you ever let that thing out on the road?" I asked Charlie who shrugged his shoulders.

"Paint over it and Old Red will live again." She said with excitement. Renesmee watched her mother in awe and fascination this was the first time she had seen her mother devotion to the truck and believe me when I tell you it is something to behold.

"That sounds pretty pricey Bells." Charlie said and Bella looked at me.

"The one time she asks for... Rose will kill me." I said shaking my head.

"Happy wife happy life." Charlie murmured and Bella smiled brightly.

"Fine." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Nessie I have to tell you something." Charlie said and the little girl turned around to her grandfather. "Your father is whipped."

"Tell her something she doesn't know." I said tickling her stomach and she giggled.

"Oh God. The two of them have you wrapped around there little fingers don't they?" Charlie asked and I shrugged.

"Ah well." I said picking Renesmee up and kissing her cheek. "There are worse things to be caught in."

"True." Charlie said watching me with my daughter. "You look different Son?"

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, before you always looked tense or worried about what I don't know your what nineteen and driving an Aston Martin what you've got to worry about I don't know but... now you look happy."

"Happy?"

"Don't get me wrong the day you married Bella I was sitting beside Alice going who the hell is that."

"Why?"

"I'd never seen you smile Son."

"Oh." I said.

"It's not a particularly bad thing but now you've got that dopey grin on your face and I'm not going who the hell is this guy. I don't think you weren't happy when you were dating Bella but now you look..."

"I think he looks peaceful." Bella said as she came back into the living room running her hand through my hair.

"That's it. Peaceful."

"You can all stop looking at me now. I know I'm something to look at but it's getting creepy." I said laughing at the two of them "I mean it look at the pretty Baby or something." I said and Bella giggled.

"Daddy doesn't like being the centre of attention." Bella explained to Renesmee.

"Neither does Momma." I countered argued.

"Fine, fine dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." She said. "We'll just change her after dinner or something. Just in case it gets messy."

"Sure." I said running my hands through Renesmee's hair.

"She's such a quiet Baby." Charlie commented as I reached into the bag to tie back Renesmee's hair it was getting a bit warm in here with the oven on in the next room, the kitchen would probably be a bit too toasty.

"Always was. I remember thinking she was sick or something the first night because she just conked out." I said pulling her hair back gently.

"Lucky. Bella kept us up for hours on end when she was a baby. I often wonder how Renee got by when it was just the two of them. Nothing you could do would help her. Checked the diaper, wasn't dirty. Gave her a bottle, didn't want it. She was an impossible child."

"Thanks Dad." Bella said coming in and picking Renesmee up from my lap. "Dinner's ready." She said.

"Right." Charlie said standing up and walking into the kitchen I followed after him and sat down beside Bella. She had Renesmee on her lap who was looking at the Lasagne with a bizarre look. Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Only really started her on the solids." I said and he nodded. "Come on Honey its good." I said lying. She gave me a daring look.

_You eat it. _She dared me and I sighed. Bella watched me amusement as I took a bite and forced it down my throat. As I said she had a tolerance for human food for some reason. I didn't get it.

"Is she not hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Oh she is." I said holding the spoon in front of her mouth "Just sceptical."

"A sceptical Baby?"

"Who's her father?" Bella retorted and Charlie shrugged.

"And you wonder why I don't come over on visits; you people gang up on me." I said as Renesmee opened her mouth and took the spoon in.

_Momma's a good cook. _Renesmee said her thoughts appreciative to the food. That's a relief.

"I think we've got a winner." I told Bella who smiled.

"That's her Swan side." Charlie nodded.

"But Mom is the Italian." Bella said.

"No the eating thing." He said as Renesmee took hold of the spoon herself. I raised an eyebrow to Bella who shrugged.

"Right." I said as I ate myself. Once I was done I got up and got Renesmee and drink of water which she happily drank. "Slow down Sweetie." I told her not wanting her to throw up.

"So Edward are you busy next week?" Charlie asked and I turned to face him.

"Yeah, should be." I said as I handed Bella a face cloth to wipe Renesmee's face.

"Do you want to go fishing? Billy, Jake, Seth and I are heading out."

"On the Rez?" I asked. Things were good between Jacob and I as at this moment but I was pretty sure the ban still entail for our family. Although it was going to have to lift sooner or later.

"Um no we're heading out past Port Angeles." Charlie said.

"Animals tend to avoid Edward Dad, your probably won't get much bite." Bella chuckled.

"How would you know?" Charlie asked her.

"We went into rock pools on our honeymoon; they fled like they had been shocked." Bella said in a matter of fact tone.

"Where did you two go in anyway?" he asked.

"South America." Bella said.

"Like Peru?" he asked.

"Our family have a piece of land of the coast of Brazil." I explained helping Bella clear the table leaving Renesmee sitting up on the counter.

"An island?"

"Yeah." Bella said rolling her eyes "Carlisle is a bit of an over giver."

"That's for sure." I nodded.

"What's it called?" Charlie asked.

"Isle Esme."

"After your mother."

"Yup." I answered.

"So fishing?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Alice said something about taking the girls out shopping so I was going to need to do something that weekend anyway." Bella froze at that.

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I just love how he thinks he can slip that in and I won't notice." She said shaking her head. "I'm not subjecting Renesmee to that; she's got a young fragile mind." Bella said hugging are child's head close to her chest.

"Over dramatic much?" Charlie asked.

"The theatrics are a bit ridiculous." I added but Bella shook her head.

"Are not." She said. "Come on Nessie. I'll get you change so Auntie Ali doesn't kill Daddy and I all together." She added picking Renesmee up off the counter and grabbing the bag "Have fun cleaning up boys." She said while Charlie grumbled.

I picked up the sponge and began to wash the dishes while Charlie dried them.

"So how's married like?" he asked and I laughed.

"Different to what I thought it would be." I said which was true. I had thought the first decade of my marriage would be to a crazy newborn and I would slowly get the real Bella back. I should've known better when it came to my Bella.

"Really?" he asked.

"I thought we would be at Dartmouth by now." I shrugged "But I wouldn't trade it."

"How long was that put off for?" he asked.

"What?"

"Dartmouth."

"Um Bella and I haven't really talked about, we were 'preoccupied' and with Renesmee being such a surprise we were still getting to grips with being parents. If I know Bella though she's gonna want to wait a year or two though before she's gonna even think about college just because she doesn't want to leave Renesmee."

"How did she come up with that name?" Charlie asked shaking his head.

"What Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought Bella would've gone with something more traditional." Charlie said.

"Well if you believe the 'real' story my late brother named her but in reality I don't pretend to know what goes in Bella's head. I've given up on it."

"I think she's a bit of an open book."

"When she wants to be." I said thinking back to the nights previous where I had fought not to be distracted while she gave me an insight into her mind. Her beautifully elusive mind.

Charlie grunted in response as Bella came back down the stairs with a freshly dressed child. Her hair was now back in a French braid as well.

"All clean." Bella said as Renesmee hung on her hip.

The image in front of me again baffled me. Here was my wife holding our daughter while we had just had a casual dinner with her father. It was a little surreal.

"Emmett called." She told me as Charlie put away the cutlery.

"I didn't hear the phone ring." I said.

"You were talking to Dad; he said to tell you that tonight was still a go ahead for him and if you were up for it." She said saying it very casually.

"Doesn't that sound shady?" Charlie with a chuckle.

"I'll call him back in a minute Love, I think I'll give it a pass tonight."

"Okay." Bella said moving some stray hair out of Renesmee's face. "She has your hair, something your sister will never forgive you for." She added.

"What's wrong with his hair?" Charlie asked.

"It's uncontrollable and has a mind of its own." I explained. It was then I noticed Renesmee was getting a bit sleepy eyed. "Someone looks tired." I said smiling at Renesmee who shook her head.

"Well it's eight. What time did she get up at?" Bella asked me, she had been hunting this morning with Alice. I was going to go with Emmett, what the phone call was about, but I didn't really need it for another couple of days or so.

"Why weren't you up with her this morning?" Charlie asked Bella who sighed.

"So I'm not allowed sleep in anymore?" Bell asked "What time?"

"Six." I answered I had been surprised when I heard her coming down the hall so early this morning I thought she would sleep way longer after all the stuff that had happened over the last couple of weeks I expected her to be exhausted.

"In the a.m?" Bella asked.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Should've just brought her pyjamas." Bella shrugged.

"We need to give her a bath when we get in." I reminded her.

"Oh right." She said "Dad we're gonna head off, get her to bed okay?"

"Okay kids. Let me say bye." He said and Bella handed Renesmee to her father.

"Is the bag ready?" I asked and Bella went into the living room. She returned a minute later holding the bag up.

"Ready."

"Right." I said as I grabbed Renesmee's coat.

"Now you get your Mommy or Daddy to bring you over more got it?" Charlie asked Renesmee nodded her head. "Get your coat on." He said handing her to me. I sat her down on the table and put her arms through the sleeves before zipping it up. The rain hadn't let up yet and the roads were slick. "You drive safely Edward." Charlie warned me.

"Who said he's driving?" Bella asked.

"Let the poor guy drive his own car." Charlie told her I pulled up the little hood on Renesmee's coat before lifting her back in my arms.

"See."

"And you say we gang up on you." Bella said before giving her Dad a brief hug.

"Good seeing you Bells." Charlie said before letting her go.

"You too Dad." Bella said.

"Nice seeing you Charlie." I said moving some stray hair out of Renesmee's eyes and kissing her forehead.

"You too Edward. Fishing next week?"

"Definitely just get the details to me or either of the others they'll be lurking around the house at some stage." He said.

"Will do Son." He said before giving a brief wave to Renesmee who waved back before covering her eyes.

"Definitely bed time when we get home." I told her before I carried her out of the house and to the car. She was so tired I had to lift her arms up so I could fit the straps around her. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat looking out at the truck. "I can't believe you're going to fix it." I said shaking my head as I got into the driver's seat.

"It's an awesome idea. We could the truck to Ness when she's older."

"I drive the line there Love." I said shaking my head.

"Why not? She'll love it."

"She can play in it."

"It's not a novelty you can't stop me giving a present of a car to my own daughter." Bella said.

"But I can stop my daughter driving it."

"Fine." Bella said. "But I am fixing it."

"Good luck with convincing the other's to do that."

"If they don't I'll get a mechanic. But they will because Jake loves the truck so Renesmee will love the truck and then she'll bat those big brown eyes that have you and the rest of us whipped at her auntie Rose who will melt and make Emmett to fix the truck."

"So you have a plan."

"A great plan." Bella said as we pulled out of Charlie's driveway.

As his daughter rambled on about her truck and how I will rue the day I ever made fun of it and my own daughter slept in the back, I looked out my window and saw him standing on his porch watching us go. Luckily for me when Renesmee got older I would never have to let her go forever unlike what Charlie had to do for Bella but as I saw the look on his face through the rain I knew he trusted me with them.

And that's the importance of bonding with your father in law, even when you're reluctant to do so.

Because now that I was a father to a perfect little girl just like Charlie I could understand how strong the bond was.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"That you're taking my lines." I said turning the corner.

"Edward." Bella said using my name as a warning I suppose.

"The importance of bonding with your wife's father..." I shrugged.

"Father-Son bonding, I look forward to that day with you and Jake. Too funny." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

But she was right.

It was important.

To me.

But most importantly to Charlie.

**THE END!**

**Did you love it?**

**Tell me.**

**I'm dying to know.**

**Reviews are like the thrill you get when you beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match! **

**So please give me that rush.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
